Klaus and Caroline
by Inkandtrees
Summary: It's focused on Klaus and Caroline. I do however, throw in some other characters drama but it all ties into Klaus and Caroline. I do not own any part of the vampire diaries, I wrote this for fun from a fan's perspective. This is my first time doing any fanfiction. I have never wrote a narrative piece other than short stories in Elementary School. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own nor will I ever own the vampire diaries. I am a fan, simply writing for fun.

I started writing this between 04x07 and 04x08. It's my first ever fanfiction and the first narrative piece I've ever done.

She was sitting in the parlor of the mansion. She wanted to feel warm here, due to the rich tones of the décor but with Stefan at her house and Elena sired to Damon; this place only made her feel dread. Caroline and Elena sat diagonal from each other, sipping whiskey. Yes, a good whiskey, smooth with a little bite was exactly what she needed. Caroline had come over to talk with Elena, trying to put the Miss Mystic Falls pageant mishap behind them. As soon as Caroline had walked through the door, Elena and her had embraced and apologized. Then they proceeded down the hall to the parlor.

"I'm sorry Care, things are just so hectic. Between being a newborn vampire, Stefan, Jeremy, school…. Just everything… it's so hard, you can't imagine." Caroline's mouth popped open slightly and her face went blank… Elena recanted quickly "That's not what I meant Care!" "...I'm just over whelmed." Caroline let it go, remembering all too well the first few months of vampirism. Elena got up from her place on the settee and poured herself more whiskey, stopping to smell the whiskey as she did this, thinking of Damon. Just then, Damon walked pasted the room and Elena's head snapped up her face immediately filled with longing. Damon slowed at the door pausing to pop his head in… "Hello Barbie." Giving Caroline his tight lipped smile, quickly flashing his eyes to Elena, piercing her, simply saying "Elena" drawing her name out before pushing off the door frame and continuing down the hall. Elena stood frozen in place, transfixed on the spot that once held Damon.

This act immediately annoyed Caroline, "Earth to Elena!" she scoffed, Elena's head snapped to her, like she'd forgotten about Caroline being there. "Sorry Care." As she sat down looking flustered, zoning out temporarily. If Elena transfixing on Damon before annoyed Caroline, this enraged her. "I noticed you left Damon off of your list of problems." Caroline snapped. Elena tensed, "Care, Damon's not a problem. He's fixing me, helping me get through…." She paused. "Through this disaster!" She stood up again, her throat tightening. "My life ended! I need him now." The rage in Caroline bubbled up, exploding, teeth bared, "What about when my life ended?! What about Damon using compulsion on me, feeding on me, using me, practically raping me! How is it that you let his monstrous acts go so easily?! Even with this freaky sire blood thing, it's not an excuse." Elena was shocked but quickly on defense, "There is no freaky sire blood thing, between Damon and I, I love him. I was just blinded before. Stop projecting your issues with Klaus and Tyler on my situation. It's not the same."

With that, Caroline huffed, grumbled, snatched her bag from beside her arm chair, and stormed from the room. Damon raised his eyebrows as she stormed past him but kept his mouth shut, even as she slammed the large oak door behind her, sending a tremble through the house, Damon never said a word.

Once outside Caroline continued to storm off. Caroline felt frustrated, angry, hurt, sad, but mostly…she was pissed. After being far enough away from the Salvatore's, she paused to put her hand to her temples and breathed in and out slowly. Yes, she knew the breathing was pointless but it's a relaxation technique she used when she was still alive…when she was human. Stressed, she needed to get away, separate herself from this drama. She knew exactly where she'd go. She set off, trekking through the woods at a leisurely pace, thinking of all the drama from the past couple of days; Stefan with his hopelessness, Elena and Damon's "bond", Klaus…well that was a whole different set of issues especially after their date yesterday. He wasn't Klaus yesterday, he was someone different, when she had called him perfect, she had meant it. Thinking of her date yesterday made her think of Tyler and where their relationship was…or more likely was not heading. Most of all, she did not want to think about Hayley. She knew Tyler and Hayley was a ruse, a ploy to fool Klaus, distract him while they saved the hybrids but Caroline had a nagging sensation. It started in the back of her head, it traveled down her spine, and made her tense anytime she seen, thought of, spoke to, spoke about, or heard anything concerning Hayley. Again, she pushed the feelings away. Caroline had changed for the better after becoming a vampire; it was like she had gained her humanity instead of losing it. She liked the new Caroline and she wanted to stay this way, so she let all her reservations concerning Hayley go and would continue to push them down until they disappeared for good.

As Caroline continued to walk she felt the earth soften beneath her feet, heard the rush, and finally felt the mist on her face from the falls. She continued until she reached the top, finding her "place" that over looked the falls, the town, and a place where the moon or sun could shine down upon. It was peaceful for her. This was the place she discovered after her father tortured her. It was her break from reality, her dis-connect to keep her connected. It was her thinking place, the place she needed when things became too much for her.

Even though the town was named… "Mystic Falls." It was rare for anyone to ever visit the falls. Caroline imagined the towns people were used to it and any tourists probably never made it back home considering the density of their supernatural population in Mystic Falls. Caroline was sitting on the cliff, stretched out several feet from the edge, leaning back on her hands, letting her hair fall down her back, with her face lifted to the moon as if she were human again basking in the sun's warmth. The weather was still warm with a slight breeze, she enjoyed her special place. It was exactly what she needed. Something that was truly hers, something that wouldn't be compromised.

Then…..she felt it. Something or… someone behind her. The hair on the back of her neck stood at attention, her body tensed preparing for an attack. She jumped up, turned around, taking a defensive position at vampiric speed. She bared her fangs, letting the blackness envelop her eyes, and the veins sprout on her face. She couldn't see the trespasser yet but she knew someone was there. Just as she was about to pounce, he stepped out of the shadows, his head bent down. He looked at her from an angle; the moonlight seemed to make him glow, the sheepish grin capturing his face, his dimples materializing…

"Hello, love."


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hello, love." **

Caroline immediately relaxes but is nonetheless pissed about the intrusion. She throws her hands up in the air. "You've got to be ...freaking... kidding me!" She scoffs, staring into the sky wishing she could wish Klaus away.

"Now…sweetheart. Why so much hostility? I thought we had a good time yesterday." Shushing Caroline's woes, his dimples still apparent in the moonlight. He begins to saunter over to Caroline.

As he comes closer Caroline mentally details his appearance. He has a little stubble, black cargo pants, black boots, and his gray knit shirt clings to his chest. Klaus is taller than her with a slim athletic build, it makes her wonder what he used to do before the change, and how he got the physique he has now, a billion years ago. She mentally giggles, internally rolling her eyes. She knows Klaus is not a billion years old, but she exaggerates his age because he aggravates her.

"Yesterday was our date, not today….so beat it." Caroline says using the most annoyed tone she can muster, again turning away from him. Then, it hits her. She whips around, "What are you doing here?! Being a creeper as always? Stalking me still?" Klaus's expression is one of knowing and anticipation, the corners of his mouth turn slightly upward. "Furthermore, this is MY place." Caroline enunciates the MY as much as possible, hoping to coerce Klaus to leave her in peace. Klaus's small smile only widens as she says this…. "I know" he replies. "Of course you do." Caroline huffs, exhausted from the events of the day, she returns to her previous position, sitting on the cliff, only to be joined by Klaus.

He sits beside her, facing her with a blank look while she stares off into space. Caroline is hoping to look anywhere but his dimples and blue sea green eyes that seem to captivate her at every turn. Klaus is quiet and content, reading Caroline's body language and facial expressions. He is the ultimate predator after all, regardless of the circumstances; hunger, power, greed, or love. He studies his prey.

After several minutes, Caroline breaks the silence… "How did you know about my place?" "Caroline, you'll soon realize when I fancy something or someone, I want to devour it. Painting, drawing, art, fine cuisine, money, power, and of course, there's you." He replies, looking up with bashfully. Caroline is disarmed, without being able to think of a sassy remark, she simply rolls her eyes. She thinks… Why did he do this to her? How did he do this to her? She can't like Klaus and she definitely cannot fall for Klaus. He's the Original bad of the bad, he's King Hybrid, Mr. Rip out your organs.

While Klaus would be perfectly happy staring at Caroline for the remainder of the evening; he can tell something's wrong. Not only is she at her "place" as she calls it but her brow is furrowed which seems to be her tell-tell of being stressed. "What's wrong love? More issues with the little hybrid? I can handle that for you if you'd like…all you have to do is say the word."

Caroline knows he's serious but sometimes she can't believe the things he'll say or do, especially when it concerns her. He saved her from dying once before, risking his own life. She doesn't count the blood trade considering it was his fault. But she remembers the look in his eyes when he told her to go home after she was freed from Alaric's capture. The look in his eyes would be permanently etched into her brain for eternity. She's never had someone look at her with so much love and concern, not even her mother.

Remembering he's asked her a question she replies blandly "No, I don't want you to kill Tyler." She's become so accustomed to his threats that they don't faze her anymore even though she knows he's as serious as having your heart ripped from your chest. That's the thing with Klaus, when it comes to anger, rage, death; you always know where you stand.

"Well come on then love, tell me what is troubling you so…?" He questions out of genuine concern. "I think I'll pass but thanks." Caroline begins to move from her place, "If you leave, I'll only have to walk you home to make sure you arrive in your mother's care safely with it being so late, and with hunters on the loose." Caroline stops moving and relaxes once more. Klaus walking her home, talking with her mom? She'd rather stay. Once she sits back down, the sheepish grin on Klaus's face reappears. He's always delighted to be in her company.

"I just need a break from the drama. Stefan's upset about Elena, Elena loves Damon now?!" Rage begins to pour from Caroline's soul, "I mean what is with that! I just don't see how she can stand him! He's just so….ugh…!"

Caroline catches the sight of Klaus's expression falter. "See what I mean, I'm even bothering you! I just can't win for losing!" With that Caroline lies back on the hard stone, hands covering her face, and sighs deeply… She expects Klaus to become angry or abandon her. When she realizes he hasn't left, she peeks through the cracks in her fingers, and adds weakly… "Sorry."

Klaus buries his anger momentarily… "How is it you hate Damon so much, yet you went on a date with me? I'm sure everyone would agree I'm more of a monster than the eldest Salvatore brother."

"It's just, even though you almost killed me in your weird sacrifice and made Tyler bite me, you've never hurt me. You've hurt other people but never me, so it's easier for me to like you more than Damon." All the fight had left Caroline, what she wanted now was to talk and if Klaus was offering, she was willing.

"How did Damon hurt you, love?" His anger began to bubble inside, after all of the research he's done, he's never heard about anything concerning Damon and his dear Caroline. Caroline proceeds to go into the story of how petty she was as a human, how Elena and she were always in competition, how Elena got Stefan and how jealous she became, how Damon took advantage of her naivety and need for attention. She then summed up the story with a sigh "Soooo basically…. Damon compelled me, took advantage of my needs and age, then used me as a blood bag and practically raped me."

The air was calm, an eerie calm, as if waiting for a storm to begin. Klaus had been looking down, unmoving, other than to scratch a pit into the cliff about 4 inches in diameter using only his Hybrid nails. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me this sooner? To be honest, I've never really been a fan of Damon. It's simple really; I'll go over there and rip out his heart after I pour a gallon of vervain into his eye sockets. Elena will stop being mean to you and he can pay for his heinous crimes against you." He began to stand…

Caroline shot up grabbing his wrists and keeping them at his sides. "No, you can't. It's in the past; I don't want to hurt Elena or Stefan. Just let it go, it's in the past." Klaus tensed, looking down at her hands gripping his wrists, his first reaction was to throw her off, no one touched him in an authoritative manner. He was the alpha in every aspect in every situation. He looked up, his face void of emotion until he met Caroline's pleading blue orbs, only inches from his own. A sudden warmth washed over him, he wanted to give her everything and anything she could ever want. He wanted to kiss her, to brush his lips against hers; her mouth always seemed to invite him….. Instead he stepped back, letting out a feral snarl. "You can walk me home, if you promise not to kill Damon." Caroline bargains.

Klaus stared at the starry sky for a moment weighing his rage for Damon against his longing for Caroline. He then looked down; Caroline was standing, awaiting his verdict. "For you sweetheart, anything." With that, they began to walk to her house.

Upon their arrival, Klaus walked her to her door like a true gentleman. During the trip neither of them had said much, leaving each to their own thoughts. Caroline loved how chivalrous Klaus was, his passion for her, his protection. Although, she did notice once again she had made a deal with Klaus in order for gain. She didn't want this to become a trend.

When they reached the door, Klaus raised her hand to his lips, boring into her eyes constantly. He brushed his pale pink lips across the back of her hand with the faintest of touch, making Caroline's hand tingle, making her body crave more. Klaus straightened and began to walk away…

"Klaus…" Caroline called. "Seriously, don't kill Damon." Klaus paused, and then turned around, "As you wish. Sweet dreams. I'll see you soon, my lovely." With that he disappeared into the night, much too fast for even Caroline's sight to track.

Caroline walked into the house, grabbed her things, and headed straight for the bathroom. She undressed quickly and hopped in the shower, hoping the water would clear her mind and relieve her stress. Then she realized as she let the warm water soak her body and hair, she wasn't stressed anymore. She began to wash her hair, realizing she truly did feel free and clear of her worries. Thank god for my place, she thought, and then paused….. Was it my place? Or was it spending time with Klaus…?

As Klaus walked up the steps to his house, he thought of his time with Caroline. He thought of how her body and mind seemed to relax quicker with each encounter they had. He also thought of Damon Salvatore, he had promised he wouldn't kill Damon. Klaus stopped in mid stride, he had promised he wouldn't kill Damon but he never agreed to not hurting him. Klaus closed the door to his house and went at full speed to Damon's house.

Since things had calmed down between Klaus and the Salvatore brothers, Damon opened his door willingly; only to be met by a stake in the arm. Once the stake was removed, Damon asked "What was that for?" This only produced a throat ripping growl from Klaus. He climbed on Damon's back and before he broke his neck, he said "…For hurting my light." _CRACK._

The next morning Caroline awoke to the doorbell ringing. Who the hell is ringing my door bell this early? She thought as she climbed out of bed to answer the door. It was a delivery man….

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked when she opened the door. "I'm here to make a delivery to Miss Forbes?" He replied. "That's me." Caroline signed for the delivery, only to be handing a glass vase filled with sunflowers. She placed the flowers on the kitchen table and opened the card….

"For my light.

Fondly, Klaus."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any part of vampire diaries. I love reviews. I'm still working out how this site works, if you'd like to offer help on that PM me please. I know the last chapter had a few issues but after I uploaded it, I haven't been able to figure out how to edit it without removing or replacing the entire document. **

Klaus knew that the sunflowers would be arriving shortly, if they hadn't already. His plan to woo the young Miss Forbes was about to begin. Before falling into a dream filled slumber the night before, he thought of his time with Caroline. He knew that with each encounter she grew more accustomed to his presence, each time she was more inviting. Of course his dear Caroline still put up a front, but after a thousand years Klaus was a master at reading people. Certainly Caroline would still be a challenge, but if there was one thing he loved in this wretched world, it was a challenge. He was determined to slowly tear down the wall she had built between them, even if it was brick by brick. Although the ultimate goal was to make Caroline his, he knew he would have to place a concerted effort in the behavior department; he would have to refrain from killing innocents, her friends, and leave the witch and doppelganger at peace…. For the time being.

Caroline stared down at the card for what seemed like hours but was really mere minutes, before placing it down on the table. Klaus was beginning to get under her skin; she had always found Klaus attractive. How could she not? He was handsome; his dimples could make anyone melt and that bloody accent would drive her wild. He was also cultured, rich, powerful, and unlike any other hormone raging guy her age, Klaus cared about what Caroline had to say…. How did he put it? He wanted to know her hopes, her dreams, everything she wanted in life. As cliché as it all sounded, it was actually the first time anyone had ever asked her those things. She stood there in a daze remembering how she tried to ward off his charm telling him to keep his expensive jewelry and romantic drawings. She had faltered momentarily; luckily he didn't pick up on the longing her voice held when she told him this outside the Mystic Grill, so long ago. "UUGHHH!" Caroline growled in frustration, stomping off to her room. She needed to get out of this house, away from his memory, she couldn't like Klaus, and she couldn't be his, for Christ's sake! She was still with Tyler! That's it she thought, I'll go to Tyler's house. Yes, they were supposed to be "broken up" but if Klaus was there or showed up she could say she was picking up her things. With that, she got ready and headed over to Tyler's.

When Caroline arrived at Tyler's, she walked straight in. For a split second, it seemed like no one was home, then Caroline heard the frantic beating of two hearts accompanied by an animalistic growl. Fearing the worst, Caroline "vamped" to Tyler's room. To her dismay, Tyler was not being tortured… he was being FUCKED!

_As Caroline burst into the room, Tyler froze; Hayley however, wore a smile of triumph. Caroline jumped across the room ripping out Hayley's carotid artery before closing in on Tyler. She was screaming obscenities, her mind was racing, she felt the click as her humanity turned off and she was unleashed onto Tyler without a shred of remorse._

Then, Caroline snapped back to reality; Tyler was still frozen and Hayley still wore her smile of triumph. Instead of destroying Hayley and Tyler like she had envisioned, Caroline looked at Hayley and said "I knew it smelled like a bitch in heat." Then she turned to Tyler "I always knew you were a dog." And Caroline exited the room; her humanity intact but her heart shattered into pieces. She drove the long way home, hoping to clear her head, but her mind was blank.

Klaus had arrived shortly after Caroline left to Tyler's. He decided he would need to develop patience in order to acquire his fair Caroline. He'd been waiting for her for a little over and hour on the front steps. When she pulled into the drive way, a slight grin spread on his face due to her arrival.

As Caroline pulled into the drive, she spotted Klaus. Typically, she would retort, throwing his affections aside, making a sassy remark, and leave him standing in her wake; but today was different. She was brimming with anger, rage, pushing away her sadness… her emotions turned to lust as soon as she laid her eyes on Klaus. As she stepped out of the car, Klaus called to her, "My dear Caroline, I presume you received the flowers this morn-?"

Before Klaus could get the words out, Caroline was on him. She had him pinned to her house, kissing him furiously. Klaus's body responded with tension and resistance, unsure of what brought this on. Caroline could feel him recoil but her lips, tongue, hands, and body urged him on. Klaus began to return her affections timidly at first, and then he was on her. His age apparent in his strength as he flipped her against the house, cracking the siding, "No worries, I'll fix that." Before a minute could pass they were inside Caroline's house, in her bedroom, knocking furniture over, breaking pictures, cracking the plaster on the walls. Caroline's hands rushed Klaus's body; at first knotted in his hair, then under his shirt, rubbing his body, searching his body, longing for his skin. Klaus had kept his hands cupping Caroline's face but as their movements intensified, he lowered his hands to cup just under her ass before lifting her up around his waist and slamming her against her door. He was in disbelief; these last few days had been the luckiest of his thousand years on this atrocious planet; Caroline and Tyler had broken up, he got Caroline to accompany him on a date, and now… now she couldn't keep her hands off him. He had finally won! He had finally caught his light, when things had finally started rolling; it had been so easy, almost… too easy. He stopped then, lowering Caroline to the floor, pushing her needy body away, before stepping back.

He placed his hands behind his back, pacing away, and then turning towards her, his eyes downcast… "Caroline, love..." He began softly, "What happened?"

Caroline froze. How could he know? Why couldn't he be like every other guy? Oh that's right; he's the thousand year old gentleman. Figures, the one guy she wants to regret as a mistake, won't let her. "Nothing. Did you think… maybe I finally realize my feelings for you?" She stammered.

Anger seeped into Klaus's eyes, "Do not lie to me, Caroline. Who are we daggering now? Who is going to be resurrected next?" Guilt spiraled through Caroline as she thought of all her past betrayals. "Tyler and I broke up."

"Love, that was days ago, what has happened now?" Klaus could not tell whether Caroline was lying or not, she always seemed to pull the wool over his eyes. His judgment was clouded by his feelings for her. "Fine!" Caroline snapped as she sat on the bed. This brought a smile to Klaus's face. This was the Caroline he knew, this Caroline made sense to him. "Now tell me what's really bothering you. What has you so troubled you felt the need to ravish me before you could even make it through your doorway?"

Caroline would blush if she could, as she debated on what to say next. Should she tell him the truth? The truth about breaking the sire bonds, using their date as a distraction, the fake break up, then the real break up? Would he kill her? Would he kill Tyler? How did she feel about Tyler dying? Yes, she was mad now, but what about later? Would she calm down, would she forgive him? Caroline's mind was racing, trying to decide what her next move should be. These past few days she had felt a stronger connection to Klaus. She didn't have an irate phone call from Elena today, so she assumed Damon was neither dead nor missing; so Klaus had refrained from killing Damon. She looked up from hear hand in her lap. Klaus was still waiting patiently for her reply.

"I can't tell you. You'll kill me." Caroline whispered. Klaus chuckled, smiling freely, "Caroline, I have had plenty of opportunities to end your life, if I wanted you dead, you would have been dead long before this moment. Now, tell me what is wrong." He insisted.

"Okay, okay, Tyler and I broke up, broke up. I caught him having sex with Hayley." Klaus's face remained blank, waiting for her to continue. "Before, Tyler and I were not really broken up; it was only a ruse to distract you." She tensed, waiting for his outburst. Klaus's jaw tightened, "Distract me from what?"

"Klaus… you have to promise me you won't kill anyone apart of the plan." Caroline was nervous now, she didn't know what to do. Klaus stared at her. "I don't believe you are in a position to bargain, sweetheart. NOW TELL ME!" Caroline feared for her life… "I was distracting you, so Hayley and Tyler could help break the sire bond of the other hybrids." Klaus chuckled, "That's all? Well I'm sorry you and Tyler broke up but honestly, you deserve much better." Confusion masked Caroline's face "You're not mad about the sire bond stuff?"

"Caroline, a man cannot be around for a thousand years and not know when there is a plot against him. When Hayley arrived in town, I could tell her and Tyler had a strong connection. Not just sex, but more than that. I put two and two together instantly. I assumed she could only be in town to break the sire bond with the other hybrids. I have a counter plan of my own concerning that situation." Klaus explained.

Caroline relaxed; thank god he wasn't going to kill her. "However…" Klaus interrupted her thoughts, "Again, you betrayed me. There is only so much rejection and manipulation a man can take." With that, Klaus stood and began to exit the room, pausing to say, "Oh and love, I had really expected you to treat yourself and your body with more respect." And with that, Klaus was gone.

For once, Klaus had the last word. Caroline was left standing in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the vampire diaries. It's my first fanfiction, so please leave reviews! I am extremely excited to have followers! **

Days had passed since Caroline and Klaus's little spat. Now, Rebekah and Klaus were in the sitting room, Rebekah was trying to watch the latest episode of The Bachelorette but she was interrupted every five minutes with the ripping and crumbling of thick parchment. Klaus would then stand and throw the paper into the fire. Finally, out of annoyance Rebekah exclaimed, "Brother, what is bothering you? Is it that little wench Caroline?" Klaus simply looked up from his sketch pad for a moment, giving Rebekah the "say another word…" look before returning to his drawing. "If it's upsetting you this much, go after her, Caroline would be lucky to have you. She'll come around." Klaus sighed, closing his sketchpad, "I'm done trying, and I no longer care for Caroline." And with that, Klaus ascended the stairs two at a time, heading for his drawing room hoping to brood without the intrusions of Rebekah's ramblings.

At first when Klaus had left several days ago, Caroline had felt confused and conflicted about the encounter. Then she was happy; Klaus was gone and that meant the temptation was gone. She no longer had to debate her feelings for him, she could finally be free. Free of Klaus and free of Tyler, she would take this time to work out her own feelings. After a few more days, Elena finally left Damon's side to come to Caroline's aid. They watched cheesy chick flicks, ate tons of ice cream, candy, popcorn, and fried food before falling asleep in the living room. Caroline's mom Liz came home late in the night to find the girls like this; she smiled grabbing some blankets from the hall closet and covered up the girls. It made her think about how things were before everyone was something supernatural, she sighed, walked down the hall, taking off her belt, before heading to bed herself. The next morning Elena left to go back to Damon's, Bonnie was still with professor Shane working on her magic, and Stefan was doing his own thing. Of course, Liz had to head back to work, so Caroline was left alone in the confines of her home. Caroline decided to today would be the perfect day to settle down with a good book.

Caroline laid a blanket out under the tree in her front yard and began to read Pride & Prejudice for the hundredth time. She had always admired Elizabeth for taking the hard road because it's what her heart truly desired, for putting her sister's love and happiness before her own, and for standing up for what she believed in during a time where women were not allowed to have choices. She had just gotten to the part where Elizabeth first sees Mr. Darcy when Caroline smelled him; he smelled like musk, the woods on a hot day after a storm, he smelled… earthy. Putting her book into her lap, she rested the back of head against the tree, she huffed, "Tyler, what do you want?"

Tyler froze, he was being quiet, he didn't know how she knew he was there but she did. Tyler straightened and went closer to Caroline at a more leisurely pace, his right hand in the pocket of his shorts, his lips were perused slightly, "Care, you know it was a mistake. Hayley helping me with the sire bond… helping the other hybrids… seeing you with Klaus… It all just kind of steam rolled. I – I couldn't help it."

If there was anything Tyler could have said to right his wrong, this was not it. Caroline knew Tyler would come talk to her eventually, she expected him to say sorry a lot and even try to put a little of the blame on someone else. It was how Tyler was, she knew this and she expected it. But now he was acting like an innocent, not taking any responsibility. He had admitted freely that he was wrong and it was a mistake but somehow, his tone, his demeanor, body language, everything… it just screamed "I'm innocent" to Caroline. "Tyler, go away. I don't want to see you or Hayley ever again. I thought maybe since you broke the sire bond and we'd been together for a while, you were changing. You were becoming a man, but I was wrong. You really are still just a boy who thinks he's a man." Caroline started to tremble as her anger began to unfold; she stood up and headed back inside. As she was walking up the steps Tyler said, "Care, I will get you back. I love you."

Caroline paused for a nanosecond before shutting the door behind her. She didn't know whether to believe Tyler or not; it always seemed like he had changed but every time he'd prove her wrong and be the same meat head jock strap he'd always been. If Tyler wanted Caroline back, he'd have to work for it. She wouldn't say it would never happen because she loved Tyler, they were there for each other during really rough times, they had known each other since they were little, she couldn't just hate Tyler, but she didn't have to date him either. If Tyler wanted her back, he'd have to change completely. Tyler stood little to no chance.

A few more days had passed and after cleaning every inch of the house, doing all her school work, reading a few novels, and dodging Tyler's futile attempts to contact her, Caroline was ready to get out of the house. Just as she was trying to decide how to spend her evening, Stefan walked through the door. Stefan had been M.I.A for about a week, he was upset about Damon and Elena. Before his departure, Caroline had extended an invitation to her house anytime he needed it and she guess he needed it now. Which was okay with Caroline, she had never been so happy to see Stefan! As Stefan entered, he stood just in front of the door, feeling uneasy about bothering Caroline and her mother.

"Stefan, if you staying here was an issue, I would have told you no. Now put your things down and get ready!" Caroline exclaimed. Confusion covered Stefan's face, "What? Where are you—I don't want to go anywhere, Care." "Well too bad Mister because we are not sitting around this house moping because of stupid hybrids or confused newborn vampires. Get ready." And with that, Caroline turned on her heel and headed to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her with an air of authority. Stefan couldn't help but smile, that was Caroline… it was easy to see why Klaus or Tyler found her interesting. There was never a dull moment with Caroline.

An hour later, Caroline came into the living room; she was in her tightest skinniest jeans, her heels with the highest lift, the shirt that exposed the most skin, her makeup and hair was flawless. Stefan stood, he had decided as soon as Caroline shut the bathroom door earlier, he would go with Caroline wherever she wanted to go, and he would be a good sport about it. Unfortunately, Mystic Falls was a small town and there were not many places to go without driving a fair distance, so Caroline and Stefan headed to the Grill.

When Stefan and Caroline entered the Grill, they headed straight for the bar. Caroline ordered half a dozen shots to start things off; the good thing about being a vampire was being able to drink a lot and hold a lot of liquor easily. Of course, vampires had their limits but tonight Caroline didn't care about limits and apparently neither did Stefan as he slung back another shot followed by a large swig of beer. Between the time Caroline and Stefan had entered the bar, till now, the Grill had gotten pretty busy. It was a Friday night and there were limited options in the great Mystic Falls. There were several different groups of people in the Grill, some young, some older, and some extremely old; in fact one of them was a thousand years old. Caroline was not happy to see that person, it was supposed to be her night out, her night to relax and get back in the swing of being single. Ever since a certain thousand year old vampire had walked into the Grill things had gotten more intense. Caroline and Stefan were still slinging shots but Stefan kept breaking away from their conversation to stare at Rebekah. Since Rebekah had taken her place at the bar, Stefan's focus was on her or shots. Caroline knew Stefan and Rebekah had a past but she wasn't sure of all the intimate details, so she chose to ignore Stefan's glances across the bar, Rebekah's smiles, and Rebekah's eyeballing Caroline, which Caroline imagined had something to do with Klaus.

Eventually, Rebekah stood up and headed towards the exit. On her way she decided to make "fuck me eyes" at Stefan and touched the back of his chair lightly. Just as Rebekah exited, Caroline said "Well, thank god the elephant in the room is gone. I mean what hap- -." Stefan stood, trying to focus, "Uh huh, thanks Caroline, it's been great." And with that, Stefan left. Caroline was flabbergasted; what just happened? Did she really just get dumped by Stefan so he could go bang Rebekah?! Caroline had to laugh, it was too funny to ignore.

Caroline stayed at the bar and kept drinking. As she poured herself another shot, she felt someone standing behind her. "Can I help you with something?" Caroline asked. "Yeah, me and my buddies are playing pool. We really need a fourth and wanted to know if you would play?" The boy was in his early twenties, full of confidence, and naïve. Caroline was bored, so she joined them. Caroline was also a bit drunk; while playing pool she flirted with the boys, specifically the one who had invited her over. She learned his name was Mike and he was even more confident than she previously thought but Caroline didn't care, she was drunk, she was single, and it was Friday. As she bent over to put the yellow ball in the corner pocket, Mike decided he would help guide her. What Caroline had not noticed during her escapades was the entrance of not only Tyler, but Klaus as well. As she was rising from the pool table, she felt Mike and his friends tense. "Caroline, what are you doing?" It was Tyler and he was pissed. Just as Caroline was about to reply, Mike cut in, placing himself between Tyler and Caroline. "Hey man, chill. She's just having some fun." Tyler stopped and looked at Mike like he had lost his mind before dismissing him and turning back to the matter at hand… "Caroline, let's go. I'm taking you home." "Move Mike, I got this." Caroline pushed past Mike and grabbed Tyler by the hand. She dragged him away from Mike and his friends before pulling his ear fiercely to her mouth and breathing a threat which involved the words cut, manhood, mutt, and alone. At least, this is what Klaus could make out from across the bar. Tyler left in a fury and Caroline went back to Mike. She kept taking shots and playing pool, eventually stumbling leaving hand in hand with Mike.

Caroline stumbling with Mike out the door did not go unnoticed by Klaus but Klaus never moved. When he decided he was done with Caroline, he meant it.

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long to update. I'm kind of "out of it", I'm not really sure if I want to write more on this fanfiction. I'm thinking of starting a new project, it also didn't help that this week's episode was Klaroline-less. Hell, Klaus was not in it AT ALL! I know I said this was about Klaus and Caroline, it will be but they have an uphill battle. Reviews, etc. Please 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own vampire diaries. I'm just a fan, writing for fun. **

**I know I make mistakes, sorry about that but I try not to and I proof read before I post. **

**Please review! It makes me feel better and makes me want to keep writing. If I don't have reviews, I feel like no one is reading my story. **

The next morning, Caroline woke up feeling a little woozy. She couldn't really be hung over since she was a vampire, but she could still feel the effects of a rough night. She rubbed her face vigorously, trying to remember everything from the previous night. She remembered Stefan and Rebekah, Mike, Tyler, and leaving with Mike. She didn't have sex with Mike but there was definitely a considerable amount of tonsil hockey, groping, and "sweet nothings". Caroline smiled to herself thinking of Mike's compliments, exaggerated stories made up to impress her, and empty promises; then she busted out laughing. He had no clue she was a vampire! He would need a lot more than some adolescent, sappy, teenage movie, sweet nothings before he ever got in her pants. The old Caroline, the human Caroline, he probably could have gotten in her pants; but not the new Caroline. Finally, after a few tries, Caroline coaxed herself out of bed. She stood up and stretched leisurely before heading to the living room to check on Stefan. He wasn't there; she checked the kitchen and bathroom as well before deciding he probably didn't make it home last night. Stefan was a big boy, he could take care of himself, or Rebekah certainly would. Caroline couldn't help but start laughing again. Today was going to be a good day, she was sure of it. Caroline pulled off her clothes from the previous night before stepping under the pulsating, scorching water, in her shower.

Stefan stirred in his sleep. His eyes were shut as he felt the satin slide beneath his fingertips, the rich smell of sweet vanilla filling his nostrils. Stefan bolted upright in the bed; Rebekah opened her eyes lazily, and then tensed. "Stefan." She said curtly. Stefan was clueless as how to respond, instead he just sat there. After a few moments Rebekah sat up, covering her body with a sheet, "I think you should go, hopefully Nik is not awake yet." Upon being dismissed, Stefan got up from the bed, thankful he still had on his boxers; he got dressed, and made his way downstairs. Just before reaching the door, Stefan ran into Klaus. At first, Klaus was suspicious of Stefan's presence. Why was the youngest Salvatore in his house, at this hour? Like an anvil on one of those ludicrous cartoons, the realization hit him. He had heard Rebekah with a young man last night, but he had assumed it was a human; enchanted by Bekah's beauty and poise, only brought to their home for company and blood. The air between Klaus and Stefan was thick and awkward. Klaus stared at Stefan before walking away and allowing Stefan to leave with all his organs. Bekah was over a thousand years old after all, at some point he had to stop treating her like a child… to an extent anyways. Now, if Mr. Salvatore or anyone else broke his baby sister's heart, he would gladly return the favor, in the literal sense.

Caroline stepped out of the bathroom, clutching her towel with steam billowing around her. When she got to her room, she put on yoga pants and a tank top before pulling a brush through her tangled hair. She headed to the kitchen to grab a blood bag before settling on the couch to watch a re-run of The Desperate Housewives. While watching TV, Stefan walked through the door. A smile immediately broke out across Caroline's face and Stefan looked down sheepishly. "Soooo, Stefan, where have you been?" Caroline inquired, teasingly. "Care, what are you doing up this early? I thought you'd sleep in later after all the alcohol you consumed last night." Stefan said as he proceeded down the hall to the refrigerator to get his own blood bag. Caroline hopped up, following after Stefan. He wasn't going to get away with sleeping at Rebekah's house that easily. "Yeah, well, ya know… early bird gets the worm and all that. But enough about me, where have yoooouuuu been?" Caroline said teasingly, like a little sister tormenting her brother about his first girlfriend. "Fine, Care, I was with Rebekah. We left the bar last night and went to her place an—""Okay, okay! I get it, no details, please." Caroline cut Stefan off and he smiled smugly in return. "Should I expect you here less or Rebekah here more?" Caroline was beaming, she couldn't help but tease Stefan, he was like the older brother she never had. "Uh, I don't think either. When we woke up this morning, it was really uncomfortable; neither of us knew what to do. I wouldn't expect it to happen again." Stefan threw his empty blood bag in the trash before heading to the bathroom. Did she detect a faint sadness in Stefan's tone? I hope Stefan's happy with whatever he decides on with Rebekah. If anyone deserves happiness, it's Stefan. Caroline thought as she finished off her second blood bag.

"Glad you could join me Bekah." Klaus said as Rebekah entered the kitchen. Klaus was sipping red wine and blood, while eating eggs and steak. As Rebekah pulled open the refrigerator door, Klaus commented on his run in from earlier that morning. "I caught Stefan just as he was leaving." Rebekah turned on the balls of her feet to Klaus in one fluid motion, "Not now, brother. I feel terrible." "After a thousand years, you still can't handle your alcohol very well." Klaus pointed out as Rebekah began to head up the stairs to the solitude of her own bedroom.

Stefan joined Caroline on the couch, wearing sweat pants and a tank top with his bath towel still draped around his neck. "What are your plans for tonight, Stefan?" Caroline asked. "Not much, I may go home and check on Damon and Elena." He replied wearily. "Absolutely not! You don't go to Elena, let her come to you, she needs to see she chose the wrong brother. We are going out, out. Not to the Grille either, we're leaving Mystic Falls. Be ready at 7:00 pm, I have some errands to run before then." She snapped. "Caroline, you don't have to take me out. I'm perfectly fine sitting at home." "Look Stefan, this is just as much for you as it is for me. We're going out and that's that." Caroline huffed, and then she got up and went to her room to finish getting ready.

Caroline was walking through the aisles of the grocery store when she ran into Rebekah. "Um, hi." Caroline said. "Hi." Rebekah replied. "Look Rebekah, I'm not sure about what's going on between you and Stefan but he's been hurt enough lately, make sure you don't hurt him anymore." Caroline was not surprised when Rebekah retorted, "I'll do whatever I please, who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? You're still a seedling compared to me." She said with an air of superiority. Caroline rolled her eyes as she turned to leave, in a split second decision Rebekah decided to be nice. "I wasn't planning on hurting him Caroline. Stefan and I have a history, I care for him deeply, and I always have. And what did you mean he's been hurt enough lately?" Caroline paused, she was not sure how much information was too much information and how much wasn't enough, instead she just went for it. "Well, Elena chose Damon. She's staying with him now, so Stefan's staying at my house." Rebekah looked at Caroline hesitantly and Caroline paused, confused, before realizing what Rebekah's look was for. "Oh! No, no, Stefan and I aren't like that. He's sleeping on my couch as a friend, nothing more." Rebekah's frame immediately relaxed, Caroline smiled at Rebekah. "Well, I need to hurry. I have to get ready; Stefan and I are going out to that new night club, _Camber_; it's in the next city over." Caroline said as she excused herself.

After all, it was harmless information. She was only providing opportunity, nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own vampire diaries. Reviews are loved and appreciated. 3 **

Caroline was putting the last of the groceries in their place when Stefan came into the kitchen "Guess who I ran into at the store?" Caroline asked. Stefan's only response was to raise an eyebrow. "I'll give you a hint; this certain person is older than you." "Care… just tell me." Stefan wasn't in the mood for games. "Fine, Stefan, take out all the fun. I ran into Rebekah." Stefan straightened, waiting for Caroline to continue. "Nothing really happened, we just said hi and it was kind of awkward but that was it. Anyways, I'm going upstairs to finish up some school work and get ready, I'll see you at 7:00 pm Mr. Salvatore." Then Caroline headed to her room.

"But brother, I don't want to go alone. I'm not even sure if Stefan wants me there, please accompany me." Rebekah pleaded with Klaus. She had been asking Klaus to go with her to _Camber_, from the moment her petite feet crossed the foyer. "Bekah, you know I do not care for such things. Where is the motivation for me?" Klaus asked. "Well, Caroline will be there." "Bekah, I've told you. I'm done with Caroline; I do not care where she may or may not be." "Nik, it's the least you could do, considering you daggered me, AGAIN." Rebekah was practically groveling now. "I'll be ready at 10:00 pm, don't make me wait." Klaus caved. He knew Rebekah had a hard time being alone, she craved companionship and apparently Stefan was who she wanted now.

Dinner was turning out to be one of the most enjoyable evenings Caroline had had in the past year. Stefan was sweet, easy to talk to, and he laughed at everything Caroline said. When she was with Stefan she didn't feel like she was being judged; he accepted the good and the bad. Stefan was happy to have a friend who was willing to help him through this difficult time without Elena. He wasn't really sure where he was headed in life without her by his side, but he wanted to find out. The truth was, now that Elena had chosen Damon even after the whole sire bond fiasco, he didn't want Elena back. He still cared for Elena but now it was strictly in a plutonic way.

Dinner was delicious, Caroline and Stefan fought over who got to pay the bill but in the end Stefan was victorious. He was stronger and quicker than Caroline, plus Caroline had the sneaky suspicion it made him feel in control, so she let him win. As they walked through downtown, Caroline and Stefan made small talk about school, their friends, and what their plans after graduating were. They were surprised to discover neither of them knew what they were going to do after graduation. "I just don't know. Before the whole vampire ordeal, I thought I would get married, have kids, and raise them in Mystic Falls. Then after the change and up until Tyler cheated on me, I thought we'd run away together and escape all the drama." Stefan picked up on how disappointed and bitter Caroline sounded but he didn't comment on it. "Yeah, all my plans centered around Elena's life but now, I'm not sure. I've already done the college route; maybe I'll just tour the world." Stefan said off handedly. "You went to college? I didn't know that." Caroline had immediately given up the idea of college once she became a vampire. "Well, yeah. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can't go to college." Stefan pointed out. Caroline thought about applying to college and what she might major in. Maybe if they were both still single, she and Stefan could tour the world together.

After a few blocks, Caroline and Stefan arrived at _Camber_. It looked like your typical night club from the outside; it was a brick building, probably a factory or warehouse at some point, and there was a line extending around the corner. _Camber_ was written in harsh script, slanting slightly, the bright orange hue drawing your attention upwards to the large pane windows with dancing lights behind them. Caroline sighed and began to head towards the back of the line. It was true, she could use compulsion to skip the line but she only took advantage of her abilities in emergencies. Stefan grabbed Caroline's wrist and began to pull her towards the front of the line. Caroline followed willingly, waiting to see what Stefan had up his sleeve. She had expected Stefan to use compulsion. The security guard at the door was tall, easily over 6'2, broad shoulders, muscular, with a shaved head and a brilliant smile. Caroline was taken back whenever Stefan raised his hand in the air towards the man, who she later learned was named Tyrine. Tyrine's face broke out in a smile as he made his way over to Stefan. He lifted the rope separating him from Stefan before hugging Stefan. "I can see life's been good to you Stefan." Tyrine said as he eyes scanned Caroline appreciatively. "Thanks, Tyrine. This is Caroline." Caroline thought her face would split in two from her smile. "Hi." She said as she held out her hand for Tyrine to take. "Just so we're clear, I'm not Stefan's date or anything. He's like a brother to me." Just when Caroline thought she couldn't get any more flustered, Tyrine dropped his head and kissed her hand. "In that case, I'll catch up with you guys later."

The club was hot and Caroline needed a drink. Stefan and Caroline had been at the club for almost an hour. When they first arrived, Stefan had downed a bottle of bourbon while Caroline took care of a bottle of Jose. They had danced and danced, Caroline kept being swept up by a new dance partner every song. She had also discovered Stefan was quite the ladies' man. When a song came on Caroline didn't recognize she seized Stefan by the hand and pulled him towards the bar. Caroline slid between two guys at the crowded bar and waited for the bartender to take her order.

Rebekah sat on the stool, twirling the bottle cap between her fingers. She was caught off guard when she couldn't find Stefan or Caroline. She couldn't believe that Caroline had set her up! It wasn't helping that she had dragged Klaus along for nothing and now he was mumbling about the repulsive music and harlot's strolling about. Rebekah sensed a motion out of the corner of her eye, when she looked up, she seen Caroline waving frantically trying to get her attention. Relief flooded Rebekah; she was sure she had been set up as a practical joke.

Caroline gave up on getting their drinks; she left the bar and headed towards Rebekah with Stefan in tow. Caroline slowed as she reached Rebekah and Klaus. For some reason, Caroline had not expected Klaus to be with Rebekah. Duh, of course Rebekah wouldn't want to go to a club alone; Caroline scolded herself for not thinking ahead of time. "Hey guys. Imagine running into you here." Caroline smiled. Stefan seemed apprehensive, what were Rebekah and Klaus doing here? It was pretty odd that Rebekah and Klaus were here on the same night as he and Caroline. Then Stefan remembered Caroline mentioning running into Rebekah at the store. He would get payback for Caroline trying to set him up. "Let's take some shots!" Caroline said a little too enthusiastically as she tried to break the ice. Rebekah and Caroline flagged the bartender down, ordering 16 shots of their best cognac. Caroline raised her shot glass for a toast, "To coincidences!" she said proudly, as she threw the velveteen liquid down her throat. She caught the look on Stefan's face before downing his own shot; she knew he'd get her back but right now, she didn't care.

They hung around the bar finishing off their shots, before making their way down to the dance floor. As soon as Caroline's stiletto's touched the dance floor, a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes pulled her to him. He wrapped his body around Caroline's every curve, following the sway of her hips to the music in perfect synch. Stefan, Rebekah, and Klaus stood off to the side; Rebekah and Stefan were avoiding each other's gaze. Caroline decided that if Stefan wanted to be stubborn, he could be. Caroline went and pulled Rebekah further towards the center of the dance floor. They were having fun, moving to the beat, surrounded by the pulsating lights, and slick bodies. Two guys came up behind Caroline and Rebekah; at first it was fun, they were dancing freely. Then the two guys started sliding their hands up Rebekah and Caroline's shirts. Panic crossed Caroline's face and anger engulfed Rebekah.

Before Rebekah or Caroline could react, Stefan was pulling Rebekah away from guy number 1. Caroline felt guy number 2 back away slowly before looking up to see Tyrine there, holding his hand out to pull her away from the scumbag. Caroline gladly accepted. Instead of pulling Caroline against him, he led her out to the back deck. "I figured you could use a breather. You need to be more careful, there are creeps everywhere." Caroline could only focus on the deep and silky sound of Tyrine's voice; she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or how toned his body was but Caroline could see the vein in his neck with each pump of blood it made towards his heart. "No need to worry, I can handle myself." She said with a sly smile. "I'm sure you can, but nonetheless, take it easy. I don't want Stefan to get into trouble over a pretty girl, especially if he's not even dating her. I know Stefan seems calm but it's the calm one's you have to worry about." Caroline chuckled at Tyrine's accusation. If he only knew Stefan was a ripper. Tyrine smiled in response and pulled Caroline closer. Tyrine bent over towards Caroline; Caroline went up on her toes and wrapped her hands around Tyrine's neck as he clasped his hands on her lower back. He leaned in further and Caroline rose to meet his lips. His mouth was cool like spearmint and winter; it felt clean and inviting. Their tongues danced together as Tyrine deepened the kiss, pulling Caroline closer to his body.

Caroline broke the kiss as they were joined on the deck by Klaus. Before Klaus could speak a word, Tyrine excused himself; he could tell this conversation would be a little too deep for a first name basis. When Tyrine was out of earshot, Caroline lit into Klaus… "You have got to be freaking kidding me! Can you not just leave me alone? I was in the middle of something. Just back off Klaus." "Believe it or not Caroline, not everything in my life revolves around you. I was simply coming to tell you that I am leaving and wanted to ask if Bekah could ride with you guys. I would talk to Bekah about it but Stefan and her are snogging too much to be interrupted." Klaus replied coolly. Caroline blushed, damn it, she made an ass of herself in front of Klaus again. "I'll make sure Rebekah gets home safely. Why are you leaving?" Caroline inquired. "The club scene hasn't been the same since the 20's, love."

And with that, Klaus was gone. Caroline's face was still burning when she entered the club. She would not let her conversation with Klaus ruin her night. She was single, she was having fun, and she did not care about the original hybrid; no matter how delectable his accent sounded when she was hammered.


	7. Chapter 7

Why am I bouncing against my bed?! Caroline bolted up at vampire speed and crossed the room. "What the fuck are you doing?" Rebekah stepped back, "Have you seen Nik?"

"Not since last night. What's going on?" Caroline peeked at the clock by her bed, 5:06 pm; she had slept the day away. "I can't find Nik." "Okay, I'm not really sure why it matters. He's fine, he's the original hybrid, he probably just went out." "No, you don't understand. Everything is as I left it yesterday. The car is not there, no one's been in the house. It's like he never made it home. It's not like Nik." Rebekah began to pace, uncharacteristically biting her nails. "Don't worry Rebekah, it's Klaus… seriously. Who can hurt Klaus?" Caroline got dressed quickly and headed down stairs.

As Rebekah and Caroline entered the living room, Stefan walked through the front door. "Did you find him?" Rebekah pleaded. "No. I did find his car though." "Oh thank goodness. I'm sure he's alright then, just strayed away, probably killing a few innocents to pass the time." Rebekah said in a rush, letting out a hysterical chuckle. "Bekah… his car's not in good shape." Stefan explained. "Oh. That doesn't matter. He got in a wreck, happens to the best of us." Rebekah brushed off Stefan's concern.

Caroline could tell Rebekah was slipping. Caroline knew how it felt to lose someone you loved, it made you worry too much then over rationalize the situation when it started to look bad. "His car was upside down in a field. The side was caved in; it looked like a semi hit it." Rebekah broke down, making a beeline into Stefan's arms and crying on his shoulder. Well, I guess that worked out. Caroline thought to herself.

"Look Stefan, you stay and keep Rebekah under control. I'll go find Klaus."

"No Care, no way. It's not safe. If someone has Klaus, imagine what they could do to you." Stefan replied as he led Rebekah to the couch, taking her in his arms once more. "Stefan, I'm not arguing with you. I will find Klaus; if the roles were reversed he'd be the first one there for me. Plus, if Rebekah gets hurt Klaus will go all… psycho killer on Mystic Falls." Caroline left with an air of determination and authority. She was right; Stefan couldn't let Rebekah get hurt. Caroline wouldn't do anything stupid. He was sure if she found Klaus she'd come back for help before doing anything drastic or at least Stefan hoped she would.

Caroline had been every obvious place she could think of. He wasn't at the mansion, Grille, Tyler's, or anywhere near where his car was found. She had to find Klaus! He always seemed to be there, picking up her pieces when she needed him to. She knew she couldn't ask Damon, Elena, or Bonnie for help; they all hated Klaus. If she told them Klaus was missing; they would throw a party. She wished things would have gone differently between them in the past. She wished she wasn't just a distraction the night Klaus begged her to get to know him. She couldn't think and she was starting to panic. She headed for her special place; the one above the falls. It seemed like years had passed since the night she spent with Klaus, sitting on the cliff at the falls. Somehow he was always there when she needed him and she would be damned if she'd let Klaus down now.

It was well into the night now; she had been sitting above the falls for hours. She kept retracing her steps and replaying every conversation she had ever had with Klaus. She checked her phone again, no new messages from Rebekah or Stefan. A few hours after her departure, Stefan and Rebekah had gone back to _Camber_. They started at the club and were working their way around the city for signs of Klaus, but nothing had turned up so far. Caroline slid her phone back in her pocket, when she heard people talking.

"Once we break all the sire bonds, we'll kill him. If we kill him before the sire bonds are broken, the hybrids that are sired will die." Hayley explained as she stepped out from under the falls with Tyler at her heels. "I just want to kill him. I'm tired of him fucking up my life but I guess the torture will have to do for now." Hayley, Tyler, and the two hybrids following them let out a laugh. "Let's go to the Grille guys, I'm starved. Coming up with new ways to torture makes you work up an appetite." Tyler's smile shown in the moonlight, he looked like a child on Christmas morning. Tyler, Hayley, and the two hybrids took off running through the woods towards town.

Caroline texted Stefan.

**I found Klaus. At the falls. Behind the water. Tyler &co. have him. They're leaving now.** *Caroline*

She didn't have time for long explanations or correct grammar. She had no idea how long before they would return. Her phone lit up with a text from Stefan.

**Stay put. We're on our way. **– Stefan

Caroline rolled her eyes. He had lost his fucking mind.

**As if. ***Caroline*

Caroline shoved the phone back in her pocket and jumped off the cliff. She landed perfectly on balance before creeping under the falls. There was an opening to a tunnel, just big enough for a large wolf to enter. Caroline dropped to all fours and crawled down the tunnel, making as little noise as possible. She knew she was throwing caution to the wind; there was no telling how many guards were down here. As she reached the end of the tunnel, Caroline could see the cave. It was lit dimly with candles, torches, and a few lights that were ran off of a battery. She could make out two guys standing against the far wall. In the back left corner, she could see a man. He was covered in iron chains; his wrists were clasped, stretching outward and towards the ceiling, his legs spread apart with his ankles chained to the floor, there was a brace surrounding his middle that was chained to the wall behind him. He was covered in day old marks that were once gashes. Trickles of dried blood covered his torso and puddled at his feet. The smell of vervain burned Caroline's nose. She could see a two five gallon buckets, filled with vervain and water, sitting to the side of the man. The marks weren't a day old, they were hours old. It was Klaus! He wasn't healing instantly due to the vervain in his system. Caroline had to save him.

Where were the other guards? Surely Tyler left more than two guards, this was Klaus after all. Caroline searched the room once more. She couldn't see anyone else. Well, she thought to herself, I never dated Tyler for his brains. Caroline slinked out of the tunnel and came to full height before moving towards the two hybrids. Before they could react she snapped one's neck, incapacitating him. The other hybrid got away taking a defensive position in the cave.

"Aren't you Tyler's girlfriend?" He asked as he jolted out of Caroline's grasp and retaliated with a move of his own. Caroline danced away an evil smirk crossing her face, "Used to be." She charged the hybrid again going to his left, so he was on her right. He could only run straight because the wall was against his back and right side. She wasn't sure this would work but she had seen it on assassin movies. As she charged the hybrid he tried to run past her, but Caroline wrapped her left arm around his neck before running up the wall and flipped backwards. She twisted in the air before she landed, effectively snapping his neck. She vamped to Klaus's side, taking two stakes from his feet and running them through the two hybrid's hearts before going to aid Klaus. He was unresponsive at first as Caroline unchained him from the ceiling, wall, and floor. He slumped into a pile on the floor, mumbling incoherently. Caroline bit into her arm, tilting Klaus's head upwards and opening his mouth ajar. Her blood poured into his open mouth and he began to shift, grasping Caroline's arm and shoving it into his mouth as he bit down on her wrist. Caroline screamed in agony, "Klaus! Klaus! STOP! You'll kill me. You're a hybrid! Stop Klaus!"

The pain spiraled through Caroline. It was like drowning in darkness. She felt the pain radiating from her wrist up her arm into her chest. She felt skin pressed to her lips and bit down eagerly. She wanted the pain to cease, that's all she wanted. She couldn't deal with the pain, she was too weak. She tried to drink but the blood burned her throat. She let herself succumb to the darkness as it pulled her under.

Klaus urged Caroline to drink more. He hadn't meant to bite her. He kept urging her to respond. He heard a twig snap, his head snapped up; at the mouth of the cave were Tyler and Hayley. They stood rooted in place; frozen in horror. "We can take him guys." Tyler turned to look behind him for his fellow hybrids but found no one. As Tyler turned back to Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah rose from the small tunnel. Rebekah pushed her hand through Hayley's back, reaching for her heart. The moment her fingertips brushed the muscle, she removed Hayley's heart. Stefan had Tyler in a half nelson when Klaus snapped Tyler's neck; digging under his ribcage and removing his heart. He threw it to the side and returned to Caroline. He wrapped her in his arms and exited the cave, followed by Rebekah and Stefan. Caroline was still unresponsive as they made their way through the woods to the mansion.

**Haven't decided where I'll go from here. Please review, it makes me want to write more. **

**Also, I got a review saying there wasn't enough Caroline and Klaus. I admit when I first started this, it was only going to be Caroline and Klaus but the story took a different turn. It is focused around them, but there love is not easy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline stirred, she tried to open her eyes but the blackness kept her pulled under. She was struggling to the top, trying to leave the cold depths of blackness beneath her. She kicked, swimming, swimming, away from the blackness.

Klaus sat in the armchair by the bed, he watched Caroline struggle. It had been three days since she rescued him in the cave. He had brought Caroline to his house, refusing to leave her side. He figured it was the least he could do considering she had come to his aid. After hearing the story from Rebekah and Stefan, who were now each other's shadow; Caroline had intentionally risked her life for his. She had also tried to keep Rebekah out of the mayhem for as long as possible; for that he would be eternally thankful. Klaus knew he was a monster but his greatest weakness had always been his family; after all, that was why he kept them daggered in coffins, so they couldn't leave him. Caroline stirred again; Klaus tensed silently praying she would awake. She had lost too much blood and the venom from his fangs still lingered in her system. Klaus had tried to place an IV in her arm but she healed too quickly.

They were in a meadow; the sun was shining down on Klaus's curls, making them look almost strawberry blonde. His blue green eyes twinkled as the corners wrinkled from the smile covering his face. Caroline looked down, playing with her hands in her lap, the last time they were alone Klaus was mad at her, renouncing his affections. Klaus cupped the bottom of her cheek, lifting her head to his, their lips were millimeters apart; Caroline could feel the heat of his breath against her chin. Klaus leaned in further as if he was going to kiss Caroline before pulling back slightly and his wicked grin replaced his smile. "Ah, Love, you are the fool now. I will never forgive you for your betrayals." He plunged his hand inside Caroline's chest and removed her heart. The blackness was pouring, pulling her under again, the heat from the sun burning her face. WHERE WAS HER DAYLIGHT RING?! Caroline screamed in agony.

Klaus held Caroline's wrists down on the bed. She was thrashing, screaming; Stefan and Rebekah burst into the room. "We have to do something!" Stefan urged. Klaus racked his brain; he didn't know what they could do, he usually killed people, saving was not his forte. "Hold her down Stefan, Rebekah, grab her jaws and open her mouth." Klaus instructed. Stefan climbed on top of Caroline straddling her; Rebekah climbed onto the bed, next to Caroline's side. Klaus nodded to her, Rebekah grasped Caroline's face forcing her jaws open as Klaus ripped open his wrist and poured the streaming blood into her mouth, massaging her throat. His wrist healed and he repeated the process several more times before nodding to Rebekah again. Rebekah released Caroline and Stefan climbed off the side of the bed. "Do you think it'll work brother?" Rebekah asked. Klaus hesitated. "I'm not sure. We should know in a few hours." Rebekah and Stefan left the room and Klaus took his place by Caroline's bed, once more.

Klaus checked the clock again, now it had been three hours and one minute. He began to pace nervously. The first two hours he had rested in the chair by Caroline's bed but after 2 and half hours, he began to grow anxious. He was about to throw a side table when Caroline stirred. He vamped to her side, grasping her hand in his own. She stirred again, Klaus waited. Caroline opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Klaus could see the fear that filled her eyes, her apprehension at his presence. After she saved him, she still feared him, she still didn't want him. "Love, it's okay. You're at my house, you're safe." He stroked her hair, pulling a stray piece away from her face. She recoiled at his touch. He was shocked, he was unsure of how to proceed.

Caroline was sure it was another figment of her imagination. She couldn't be here with Klaus; safe and in his care. They couldn't have both made it out of the cave alive. Any minute the darkness would return and pull her under. She couldn't let herself be fooled into a false sense of security again. It was too much for her fragile psyche to handle. She couldn't get her hopes up, only to return to the burning of the bottomless pit she had been in. "Just kill me and get it over with." Caroline said dryly, Klaus sat up straighter.

"You've just saved me, why would I do that?" Klaus asked. "Yeah, sure. I know its coming; I'm used to it now." Confusion was etched in Klaus's face, "Love, what are you talking about?" "I know this is another dream, nightmare, hallucination, or whatever. I know you'll be nice only to kill me when I trust you. Just get it over with." Klaus was shocked, she had been dreaming of him; dreaming of him as a monster. "Caroline, I assure you love, you're really here. You saved me. You've been unconscious for three days." He got up from the bed and fetched a blood bag. "Here drink this, you lost a lot of blood, then I bit you. I only recently fed you my blood with the assistance of Stefan and Rebekah." Caroline took the blood bag slowly, lifting it to her lips. "Drink." He urged again. The veins in Caroline's face shown as she drank from the bag, the hunger returning full force; Klaus fetched her a few more bags.

After her fourth bag, Caroline's thirst was sated. Maybe this wasn't a dream, maybe she really was here. "What happened?" She asked warily. "You saved me." Klaus continued. "You let me drink your blood. I bit you out of hunger; I wasn't in my head at the time. I gave you some of my blood, and then you passed out. Tyler and Hayley showed up, Rebekah snuck up behind Hayley and killed her. Then I killed Tyler. I carried you back here and you've been here since then." Klaus explained.

Tyler was dead. Caroline wasn't sure how she felt about that. Yeah, they had broken up but she still cared about him. Klaus seen how Caroline's brow furrowed and her mouth drooped slightly at the corners. "I had to kill him. He had become an alpha and there can't be two alphas. It's in our nature. One of us would have to die eventually. The only reason I waited as long as I did was for you, Caroline." Caroline nodded in response; she wasn't happy about it and honestly, it was some freaky wolf thing but she knew Klaus had no reason to lie to her.

Caroline began to rise from the bed but Klaus pushed her down as easy as he could. Caroline's eyebrows raised in confusion. "I must insist you rest more." "Well, it's been three days. I need to see my mom and Stefan's probably worried." "Your mom knows where you are and Stefan's with Rebekah. I told you he helped me feed you my blood." Oh yeah. Caroline thought to herself. "Still, it's been three days; I need to shower and brush my teeth." Caroline rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom was lush and beautiful like everything else Klaus owned. The shower was large and shower heads came from every direction. She let the bathroom fill with steam before stepping in the shower. She was washing her hair with some French shampoo, she couldn't pronounce when she heard the click of the door opening. Caroline stood stock still waiting for someone to say something. She heard the click of the door again. She peaked out from behind the shower door; which lucky was covered in designs so you couldn't see through it. Two towels, a robe, a set of clothes, a hair brush, and her toothbrush were placed on the countertop beside the sink.

Caroline stepped out of the bathroom, feeling much better. The clothes were her favorite pajamas with her favorite pink toe socks. Klaus was asleep in the armchair by the bed; Caroline scooted out of the bedroom and made her way downstairs in silence. For once, Klaus looked like hell. His usually combed hair was disheveled, his eyes sunken in, and his bright smile was dim. He was the one who needed to rest. Caroline dug through the refrigerator. Food always made her feel better and since she couldn't get fat, she loved to eat. She closed the door and found Klaus standing in the door way of the kitchen. The panic in his eyes broke Caroline's heart.

"What are you doing?" Klaus inquired. "I want to eat, people food." "Why didn't you ask me to get it?" Klaus asked. "You were asleep. I'm not helpless." Caroline said defensively. "Please, go rest Caroline. I will get your food." Domestic Klaus? Caroline had to see this. She headed upstairs and waited in the bed. Klaus entered a few minutes later carrying a tray filled with various fruits, veggies, and two sandwiches. Caroline was hungry but she wasn't a pig, she thought ruefully. Klaus placed the tray in front of Caroline before climbing on the bed; adjacent from her. He picked up a sandwich and eyed Caroline. Oh, he's eating too, duh Care. She rolled her eyes, popping a strawberry into her mouth. Klaus raised his eyebrows in response but Caroline shook her head at his quizzical stare.

Finally Klaus broke the silence. "Thank you for saving me." He said humbly, lifting Caroline's hand to his lips. If Caroline could blush her face would have been as red as her pajama top. "Uh, you're welcome." Caroline mumbled, reclaiming her hand. "Why?" Klaus questioned. "What do you mean why?" "Why did you save me? Stefan said you knew Tyler had me." "You would have saved me." "I suppose that's true." Klaus's head hung. "Why are you being like that?" Caroline asked. "I'm not sure, love." "Look, it's more than just because you would have saved me. You know that, you know how I feel." Klaus's head snapped up. "WH-what?" He stammered. "You know I didn't only save you because you would have saved me. I care about you Klaus. You were the one that broke things off with me." Caroline blushed, balling her hands in her lap. Klaus could hardly believe his ears.

Klaus's heart jumped into overdrive. He pushed the tray to the floor with a resounding clatter. He climbed to Caroline hovering about her mouth momentarily before crushing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth in response; moving her hands to the back of his head and pulling his face closer to hers, deepening their kiss. Klaus's tongue explored her mouth as his hands slid up her shirt. Grasping her shirt by the hem, he pulled it over her head. As Caroline reached behind to unclasp her bra, Klaus reach behind his neck and pulled his own shirt off. His mouth moved to Caroline's neck, kissing down the curve to her breasts. He cupped her breasts with his hand as his tongue danced quickly over the nipple as it hardened in response. He moved to the other breast, continuing his assault on her senses. He could feel her wiggle beneath him, he smiled in response. Then looked down, Caroline was trying to remove her bottoms. He slipped off the bed, ripping her pajama pants and nickers off in the process. He slipped out of his pants before returning to the bed. He loomed over Caroline, kissing her passionately. She wanted him. She had wanted him for so long but refused her bodies wishes. She wanted him now and she had him.

Caroline had a sharp intake of breath as he entered her. Klaus was a definitely bigger than average. When Klaus was finally fully inside Caroline, he relished. She was wet, warm, and ready. The tip of his penis hit the back of her vaginal wall, rubbing it gently. Caroline breathed in again followed by a small moan. "Klaus..." She breathed. He began to pump in and out of Caroline slowly, taking in every movement beneath him; the way her hips thrust upward to meet his, her nails trailing along his back. When Klaus entered in fully, Caroline would wiggle away. The length and the girth were bigger than she was used to. Her eyes and Klaus's locked; his eyes flashed yellow. Caroline could feel the rise of her climax, inching its way to the surface. She panted, pulling Klaus deeper into her. He was moving much faster now, his senses were in overload. He could feel Caroline tightening around his shaft, her muscles tensing and releasing, she was near her climax. He could feel his creeping forward. He slowed slightly, kissing Caroline deeply, before pulling his face away and putting every inch of him inside her. Caroline gushed around him, bringing him to his climax. She bit down on Klaus's shoulder, drinking in his blood. A shudder ran through Klaus and his eyes flashed yellow once more. His wolf side had found his mate.

As they stood tearing the sheets from the bed, Klaus wiped the blood away from his shoulder, eyeing Caroline. "What?" Klaus didn't say anything; he simply continued to eye Caroline. "It's not some vampire thing. I liked to bite before I changed." She said, as she flashed him her teeth. Klaus chuckled as he tore the last of the sheets from the bed. He went to Caroline, scooping her in his arms and made his way towards the bathroom. Caroline giggled, it was his favorite sound.

"How about round 2, love?


End file.
